With the development of electronic technology, electronic devices have more and more functions. For example, an sound output device and a vibration device are provided in the existing mobile phone, and when an incoming call request is received by a user's mobile phone, the sound input device and the vibration device in the mobile phone will prompt the user, and the display screen of the mobile phone will also be illuminated, to give the user a timely and effective prompt.
However, the following technical problem or disadvantage in the prior art is found during the implementation of the disclosure:
when an event to be processed is received by an electronic device (for example, a mobile phone) in the prior art, the electronic device will start all of the prompting devices to prompt the user, the promoting power consumption of the electronic device is high and the promoting power consumption will be waste if the user is outside of the prompting region.